


Fear Me, Love Me

by kitslune



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitslune/pseuds/kitslune
Summary: "Your highness, the girl! The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything!"Jareth's cousin gives him a slave who is hauntingly familiar. How long will Jareth be able to keep her identity a secret? How will she ever forgive him for what he is going to do to her?





	Fear Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

The young woman knelt on the hard, stone floor, scrubbing between the filthy cracks as she was instructed to do. Blisters and red, broken skin rested between her knuckles and nails, becoming more and more agitated as she pulled her shabby excuse for a rag over the tiles. It was exhausting.  


But she didn't stop. Oh, no. She'd learned that lesson all too well the first time she had "washed" the floor. How dumb could she have been to not clean between the cracks?  


The girl shook her head as she continued to scrub. Lady Megaera was right to have had her whipped. Can you imagine? Leaving behind all that dirt in the cracks? Any other master would have thrown her out, and with just cause.  


No, Lady Megaera was a kind mistress.  


"Girl!"  


The girl, who knew no other name than Girl, shuffled to her feet as quickly as possible, ignoring the pain that lashed across her back a second time.

Before her stood her lady, Megaera, in all her royal glory.  


_How it must feel to be so beautiful_, thought the girl, staring in wonder at her lordship. Thick, red curls coiled themselves around her elven face, which held neither blemish nor blister, but rather, a peaches and cream complexion.  


_I used to like peaches_, the girl thought silently, feeling empty. _I think..._Then the sinking feeling went away. _No, of course not. I've never eaten a peach._  


Lady Megaera's violet eyes roamed once over the girl's body. Her lip curled, (_I must look a mess!_) and she addressed her.  


"I no longer require your services."  


The sudden thudding of the girl's heart almost hurt more than the whelps on her back. She was getting rid of her, after all!  


"My cousin has recently returned from the Aboveground. You will be his slave now."  


_The Aboveground_? The girl had never been herself, nor had she every met anyone that had ever been, despite the fact that she herself was a mortal. She had been orphaned as a baby, taken in by the most generous and loving of Fae nobles.  


She couldn't possibly leave Lady Megaera! This was her home.  


If Lady Megaera noticed that the girl's panic had begun to rise, she paid it no mind. "Go. Pack your things."  


_My things? _thought the girl. What a joke. They both knew that she had no more than the clothing on her back. Nodding vigorously, despite her panic, she all but ran from the main hall, knocking down several goblins on her way to the servants' quarters.  


The name was somewhat of an exaggeration. It was really no more than pantry that she shared with several of castle's rats. Her bed--a pile of brush covered with a tattered blanket--stood in the only corner of the pantry not occupied with food.

Her stomach often kept her awake at night, sensing the shelves (towering higher than she could ever hope to see) of grains, spices, and produce that surrounded her. She never dared to sneak a bite, though. Somehow...somehow she just _knew_ that Lady Megaera would notice.  


Worried that she might be punished for not following orders, the girl picked up the tattered blanket. It was a patchwork piece of browns, pinks, and greens. It had been in her possession for as long as she could remember.   


"Girl!"  


She jumped as her mistress' voice rang down to the dankness of the pantry. With one more solemn glance around what had been her home for the past_...Eighteen? Nineteen years? She had no idea how old was..._she ran back to the main hall as fast as her feet could carry her, desperately praying that she wouldn't be beaten for tarrying.  


She stumbled just as she reached her mistress, face-planting into the cold, hard floor. As she pushed herself up she noticed a pair of black, leather boots right in front of her nose.  


Slowly, her eyes moved upward, taking in the figure of the man who stood before her. Gray material wrapped itself around the long, lean legs that stood in the knee-length boots. A pristine white blouse, made of finer cloth than the girl had ever been allowed to even touch, was tucked into the waist of the gray leggings, billowing forth in a soft perfection that accentuated the masculinity of the man's frame. Following the smooth, pale skin that peaked through at the neckline, the girl suddenly found herself looking into his eyes.  


His beautifully familiar mismatched eyes, that were wide in astonishment.  


"Get up!" Lady Megaera demanded.  


Immediately the girl shot up with total obedience.   


"Well, what do you think, Jareth?" Lady Megaera cast a critical eye over girl. "Will she do?"  


The girl tried to hide her interest as the man seemed to think it over. His face was totally blank, devoid of any of the shock he had shown earlier. "I suppose she'll have to."  


He reached out a gloved hand.  


_Please!_ The distressed girl cried out in her head, hoping that by some magical chance, her mistress would hear her pleas. _I'll be better, I swear! Just don't make me go with him! Please! PLEASE!_

"Come," he said, motioning for her to take his hand.  


When the imploring look she gave Lady Megaera went fully unnoticed, the girl crumbled with compliance. She slid her hand into the warm grip of her new master.  


She saw the corner of his mouth turn up slightly in satisfaction. A new terror crept its way into her body, before they both disappeared in a cloud of sparkling dust.  


"Good riddance," spat Lady Megaera, studying the immaculate floor beneath her. "I hope Jareth enjoys breaking you, Sarah."


End file.
